


[Podfic] Possession

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [60]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he were being honest, it all started that first year, when Stiles called him Miguel and told Derek to put one of Stiles's shirts on. It sat in the back of his brain for two years after that, a quiet whisper he scarcely acknowledged. But they're fucking now, and it's brought it all back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799231) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/Post%20Friday/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Possession.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 5:14

  
---


End file.
